Mythology
Once, there was only Void, for an immeasurable amount of time. Then, Spirit burst into existence, disrupting Void’s lack thereof. Spirit acknowledged Void, and Void acknowledged Spirit. Spirit, still small and new, asked Void to create alongside Spirit. Void did not know creation. Spirit showed Void the meaning, and created Earth, Fire, Water and Air. Void tried to copy Spirit, and created Dark. Spirit encouraged Void to keep trying, and Void created Night and Fate. Void asked Spirit what Fate could be used for, and Spirit replied by introducing Earth and Water to each other, and they weaved together Life. Void was interested in Life, and wanted to create something new for it. However, Void made a mistake in doing so, and created Doom, which danced with Fate and created Death, who took hold of Life’s hand, and could never let go. Spirit was saddened by the creation of Death for Life, and turned from Void. Void, now alone once more, decided to never create again, and returned to ruling over non-existence. Earth and Water continued working together, and weaved the ground and the sea of Pengala. Fire warmed the inside of the world with magma, and Air covered the outside with sky. Fire and Wind curiously meet each other, and Fire grew stronger with Air, and Air was not harmed by Fire, so they danced for seven days, creating the stars and the Sun. Life wanted so badly to explore the World, and create more Life, but Spirit warned Life that forever more, Life would be eventually followed by Death. Life looked at Death, clinging to Life as if with no other purpose than to follow. Life could not stand still, knowing that as Earth and Water worked, and Fire and Air danced, that Life should be filling the World with being to appreciate their creations. And yet, here was Death. Life cried out at Death, at first pleading with Death to leave. Life begged Death to let go. When Death did not, Life screamed at Death, telling Death that it should not have been made. Spirit overheard, and asked Life and Death to listen to Spirit. Spirit told them that they were both created for a reason. Death, though not intended to be the inevitable end of Life, was created for Life. Spirit asked Life to consider that it may not be so bad if all things are it cycles, all things have an end. Life still could not accept Death, and asked Spirit why the others did not have cycles. Spirit explained that they did, but that Life would not see their cycles right away. Spirit encouraged Life to move forward, even if Death would follow. Life asked what the point of creating more Life is, if Death would follow. Spirit explained that the Life that would be created would be beautiful and rich and that Death would only add to that beauty by making Life more appreciated while it lasts. Spirit asked Life to be fearless, and Life looked at Death, and saw fear reflected in Death’s gaze. Life now knew that it had to be fearless, or else Death would hold it back forever. Life thanked Spirit, and touched down the earth, and plants sprung forth. Life was first inspired by the Sea, and was helped by Water to create sea life. Life was then enamoured by the ground, and met Earth to create land animals. Next, the sky and the sun made Life want to reach up high, and it touched Air to create flying creatures. Fire asked Life what they could create together, and Life thought for a long time. Together, they created the first elemental, one of fire. They tried again, and created the first Dragon, a Golden one, and then a Red one. The dragons fought each other, and volcanoes erupted from the ground where they tumbled, creating the Range of Flame, which separated the dragons for a time. Life was intrigued by the intelligence of the dragons. Life spoke with the First Dragon, and asked why it fought with the red one. The First Dragon said that the Second Dragon was Evil. Life asked what Evil was. The Dragon explained that Evil was the opposite of Good, and that Evil was wrong and Good was right. Life asked how the gold knew the red was Evil. He said that he could tell from the moment that the Red was created that they were enemies. Life tried to say that they were created by the same forces, but the Gold Dragon refused to listen, continuing to state that the Red was Evil and the Gold was Good. Life and Death approached Spirit again after this, asking about Good and Evil. Spirit told them that Good and Evil were not set in stone. It is based on opinions and reactions. Spirit explained that Life could be seen as both a blessing and a curse, depending on experiences. And Death could be merciful or cruel, based on experiences. Spirit told them that this was why cycles became important, because without cycles, Evil could never change, and Goodness would be useless. They both will always work to change the other, and the ebb and flow of the universe will keep the two in balance forever. Life asked if Void was Evil and Spirit was Good. Spirit said no, that they are both and neither at all times. Life looked to Death, now wondering if Death was really so wrong. Death uttered its first words to Life, and said that it wanted to learn more about these cycles, and that they should create something new to observe. Life was surprised, and looked down at the hand not held by Death. Death beckoned over Doom, Night, Dark, and Fate. Life called over Earth, Water, Fire, and Wind. Life looked at Death, and fearlessly reached out, and joined the second hand with Death. The other Gods watched, and joined hands together as well, and together they all created more beings. They first created Vampires and Werewolves, so dependant on cycles. They then sprinkled the world with more Elementals and Dragons, then Elves, Dark Elves, Aasimars, and Tieflings. Life met Night to create the Moon and all of the creature of the night, Dark to create the Incorporeal Plane, Fate to create Love and Hate, and reluctantly touched Doom, creating the awareness of Death within mortals. Death touched Earth, making Natural Disasters, met Water and made Swamps and Bogs, kissed Fire to make Eruptions and Wildfires, and convinced Air to create Storms and Extreme Temperatures. Finally Spirit approached. Spirit lovingly embraced Life and Death, creating All the Rest.